One Hell Of An Angel
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: The last two things Seto Kaiba needed was a meddling tag-along or a guardian angel. He got both when he came upon a girl who claims to have been sent as his protector. But who's protecting who in this forced relationship? And why is it that neither seems
1. CEOs, Cemeteries, And Crazy Angels

One Hell Of An Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any related items. I don't think anyone can claim ownership to angels and the like, so I doubt I need a disclaimer for them.  
  
Summary: The last two things Seto Kaiba needed was a meddling tag-along or a guardian angel. He got both when he came upon a girl who claims to have been sent as his protector. But who's protecting who in this forced relationship? And why is it that neither seems to enjoy telling the truth about their past...?  
  
Chapter 1: Cemetaries, CEOs and Crazy Angels  
  
Seto Kaiba awoke far before his nuisance of an alarm clock. It was four o'clock in the morning, an overcast, chilly Sunday morning. If Seto had no other talent it was that he could wake up exactly when he wished and not feel an ounce of drowsiness, unlike his younger brother Mokuba, who walked around in a dazed stupor for an hour before fully awakening. And using that talent, Seto climbed out of bed, as alert as if he had been up for hours.  
  
While getting dressed in his ever complicated outfit, Seto also booted up his laptop, fed Mokuba's pet hamster--lovingly named Bewd--and set out the preparations for Mokuba's breakfast, plus making himself a slice of toast and cup of coffee. Seto Kaiba was the definition of efficient multitasking. But this morning, only one task was of any real importance, all else could wait.  
  
As he revved up his sleak blue motorcycle, his mind remained focused on that one task. As he sped down the deserted, foggy streets of Domino City, that task remained ever vigilant as his number one priority. As the motorcycle stopped before the daunting rod iron fence, that task still remained firmly lodged in his mind. And it was still there when he pushed open those towering metal gates and entered the dark, fog-coated cemetary.  
  
The gravel crunched under Seto's feet as he made his way to the far-- and most ominous--corner of the cemetary, where the graves of his parents stood vigil on a small hill, side-by-side, companions for all eternity.  
  
Seto knelt before the small tombstones, running his hand over the smooth gray stone, tracing the names of the parents the world had taken from him at such a young age. Seto closed his eyes, recalling the cheerful memories of his childhood, before his parents were stolen from him by the cold, unfeeling Gods. What did they care about two small boys with no where to go and no one to care for them? Why should they care if those two boys were left in a dark, heartless world without a single person in it who was willing to give even a word of encouragement, let alone a home, to them.  
  
Seto looked up at the graves again, frowning slightly. The memories of his past were as foggy as the cemetary he sat in. Maybe it was better that why, though. If it meant he could forget everything about the cruel tyrant Gozaburo Kaiba, maybe it was worth it to forget the only time in his life he had been truly happy.  
  
"Nonsense, no one should forget what makes them happy," a soft voice sounding of silver bells said from behind Seto.  
  
Turning quickly and taking a defensive--and all too natural--stance, Seto faced absolutely no one. Just rows and rows of cold, forgotten graves met even colder blue eyes. "Who's there? What business do you have in following me?" Seto asked the gray fog, his answer coming back as a faint echo of his previous questions. Seto sighed inwardly, "Dammit. I'm losing my mind." He scowled, suddenly angry at anything and everything. Grabbing a nearby rock, Seto hurled it as far as he could, watching it descend. Five feet from the ground, it bounced on the air, hitting the earth farther off.  
  
A startled yelp reached Seto's ears as he tried to think up a possible reason for a rock bouncing of seemingly nothing. Could he have hit someone that he was unable to see? That seemed like a logical answer, and it explained the yelp.  
  
Hurrying--or rather, walking at a slightly faster pace than normal, Seto Kaiba does not hurry--down the hill, Seto weaved his way through the rows of graves, arriving at the spot where the rock had struck its unintentional target.  
  
Sitting on the ground, holding her head, was a young girl who appeared about Seto's age. Her hair was the soft white of a full moon, her skin just a shade darker. Her outfit was peculiar for such cold weather, it consisted of a rather revealing dark blue-almost black top with bared shoulders, silver trimmed long, kimono-styled sleeves, a short skirt in the same dark blue with silver trimming, and knee-high boots also of the same color and style. Her stomach would have been bare had it not been for what held a resemblence to bandages wrapped around her waist, connecting the top and skirt into one piece. As Seto arrived, she opened eyes of a silver-blue that recalled a serene lake bathed in moonlight.  
  
"You have one Hell of a shot, Seto Kaiba," she said, smiling. Her voice was the same soft voice he had heard earlier.  
  
Seto stopped short, he would have looked surprised but Seto Kaiba does not show such a weak emotion to someone he does not know. "How did you know my name?" he demanded his accidental victim.  
  
The girl shrugged, "I just know these things." She glanced around, grinning at Seto sheepishly. "If you don't mind, could you help me up? I'm still a bit dizzy from that rock."  
  
Seto, not wanting a lawsuit on his hands because he hadn't looked before throwing the rock, helped the girl to her feet. It was then that he noticed the silvery-white feathered wings sprouting from her back. With an uncharacteristical gasp, Seto released the girl's hand, causing her to fall back to the ground. "What the Hell are you?" Seto demanded, taking a precautious step back from the odd girl.  
  
The girl laughed. "Take a guess." She waited a moment, apparantly expecting Seto to actually guess. "Or not...anyway, I'm an angel. The wings are a bit of a dead giveaway, ne?" She asked, spreading said wings wide to allow Seto a better look--he noted the fact that the wings were not pure white, each feather was etched with black--before carefully folding them over her back and climbing slowly to her feet.  
  
Seto shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Angels are not real. They are myth, like witches, zombies and-"  
  
"Dragons?" The girl finished. "If I recall, you seem to think the Blue Eyes White Dragon is real, even if it is a hologram. I," she bowed elegantly, "am no hologram, you felt my hand when you helped me up."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes, he was beginning to dislike this girl and her 'I-know-everything-about-you' attitude. "And how would you know what I think of the Blue Eyes?"  
  
"As I said before, " the girl replied, "I am an angel. Therefore, I know what mortals think and feel. Or at least the mortal I am supposed to be guarding, anyway."  
  
It did not take long for Seto to put two-and-two together. "You're saying that you, a supposed 'angel', are my-"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yup. I'm your Guardian Angel, Seto Kaiba." She held out a hand, "Kage, at your service."  
  
Seto, always the business type, shook Kage's hand. " Shadow...that's an unorthodox name for an angel."  
  
Kage shrugged, smiling crookedly, "Eh, what can I say?"  
  
"How about 'Good-bye'. And then you can leave, and never come back. I don't have time for fairy tale creatures like angels." Seto said, turning away from the angel.  
  
When he looked back, there was no sign of Kage. "Just a figment of my imagination. I knew I was losing my mind." He sighed, walking back to his motorcycle and recieving yet another shock.  
  
Seated on the back on his motorcycle as if she owned it, was Kage. "I was beginning to wonder where you went. You walk slow." she said, smiling at the now frustrated Seto.  
  
"I told you to leave." Seto responded in a low voice.  
  
Kage chuckled. "If I am just a figment of your imagination, then imagine me leaving. It can't be that difficult for someone with an imagination wild enough to conjure up a full-sized and life-like angel, ne?" When Seto made no resonse, she simply grinned victoriously.  
  
'If I just ignore her, she'll go away.' Seto told himself over and over.  
  
"Like all the people who have tried to be your friend?" Kage asked, giving Seto a slightly pitying look.  
  
Seto's icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't have time for friends. They do nothing for me." It took a moment to realize Kage had asked a question based from his thoughts. "Did you just read my-"  
  
"Yes." Kage answered before Seto could even complete the question. She fixed him with a mock-stern expression. "What happened to ignoring me?" she asked in a smug tone.  
  
"You wouldn't shut up." Seto retorted. "Now, if you don't mind removing yourself from my bike, I need to get home before Mokuba wakes up."  
  
Kage saluted him smartly, "Sir, yes, sir!" She hopped off the bike, standing to one side to allow Seto access to it, "Always protective of your little brother, that's so cute."  
  
"Nothing I do is supposed to be cute. I'm not some little poodle doing tricks for your amusement." Seto replied, glaring at the peppy angel. "I thought angels were supposed to be serene and sing all the time. You're not like that at all."  
  
Kage's expression suddenly darkened, "No. I'm not like most angels." The darkness disappeared, replaced with a smile, "If you like, I can sing. I know quite a few good songs." She opened her mouth to sing, but was stopped when Seto covered it.  
  
"No. You're noisy enough just by talking. I don't need a migraine from your singing." Seto removed his hand for the angel's mouth.  
  
Kage shrugged, "Suit yourself."  
  
Before Kage could make another response, Seto started up the motorcycle and sped off, leaving the angel standing alone before the great black gates of the cemetary.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As Seto opened the solid wood doors to his incredibly spacious mansion he was greeted by the cheerful grin of Kage.  
  
"Welcome home, Seto." she greeted, as if she had been waiting there all day for him.  
  
"How did you," Seto started, "wait, nevermind. I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"Who are you talking to, Seto?" Mokuba asked, emerging from the living room yawning and attempting to tame his wild black locks.  
  
Seto blinked, looking at Kage and back at Mokuba, "You don't see her?"  
  
Mokuba arched an eyebrow at his brother, "Who? You're the only one here."  
  
Sighing, Seto waved a hand at Mokuba, "Forget it."  
  
"Okay. But they say when you start talking to thin air you know you're going insane." Mokuba said with a laugh.  
  
Seto smiled at his little brother, "On the contrary, they say geniuses are looked at as being insane."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes, looking up at the roof as if someone hung from the chandelier, "Yea, that's Seto, my role model. He isn't full of himself or anything, not at all."  
  
Seto laughed, ruffling the boy's hair playfully, "Why don't you go eat your breakfast."  
  
"I already did." Mokuba replied with a grin.  
  
"Cleaned your room? Did all your homework? Washed the dishes?" Seto asked, trying his best to look stern.  
  
Mokuba clasped his hands behind his back, standing straight and attentive, "Yes. Yes. And that's your chore, mother."  
  
Seto waved a finger at the raven-haired boy, "Don't get smart with me, I was only testing you, I have to make sure you're actually listening to me when I speak."  
  
"Hm, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Mokuba said, grinning innoncently.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, wise guy," Seto said, returning the grin, "just for that, you're going to help me wash those dishes."  
  
Mokuba looked slightly alarmed, "I, uhh, just remembered I need to clean Bewd's cage. Yea, I'm going to go do that now." He waved and raced upstairs to his room.  
  
Seto chuckled to himself.  
  
"Aww, he really looks up to you." Kage said.  
  
Seto sighed in frustration, fixing the angelic creature with a cold glare. "What was that all about? Why wasn't Mokuba able to see you?"  
  
Kage scoffed the ground with the toe of her boot, her expression sheepish. "I didn't want him to see me just yet. But if you want him to see me, then fine. He just won't be able to see my wings." She waved a finger at Seto, "Gotta keep that secret."  
  
"Fine by me. Just don't go corrupting my brother's mind." Seto said with a shrug.  
  
"Corrupt his mind? What do you think I am? A demon?" Kage stuck out her lower lip in indignation, "Well, I never!"  
  
Seto smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "So, you can offend an angel."  
  
"Damn right you can." Kage said, flashing a grin, "We are easily offended."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind for later use." Seto remarked.  
  
Kage pretended to wave a little flag, "Oh joy." She clapped her hands together, "Now, what's washing dishes and will you teach me?"  
  
Seto stared at the suddenly eager to learn girl, "You don't know anything about this world, do you?"  
  
The white-haired girl shrugged, "Just a little, like clothes are neccessary, food is an essential part of living, as is shelter and education. So, sensei, teach me the ways of this world and I'll show you how to have real fun."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, "Real fun? Mokuba seems I'm completely clueless on that subject." He gestured toward the kitchen, "All right, Kage. Time for you to learn what chores are."  
  
Kage hopped up and down happily, clapping her hands together, "Yay!" She raced off to the kitchen, leaving Seto to catch up at his own pace.  
  
'Great. This is the last thing I needed. What am I supposed to do with such an energetic angel? And what the Hell am I going to do with her tomorrow when I go to school?' Seto's head was beginning to ache thanks to the new addition to his already complicated life, but he recalled unusually wise words spoken by his brother years ago.  
  
"Sometimes the most inconvinient thing can become the most convinient."  
  
===========================================================  
  
KT: (Covers eyes and awaits reviews) Please tell me that wasn't too weird. I have no clue where I got the idea from. I just liked the idea of Seto getting stuck with a nuisance of a guardian angel.  
  
Seto: Why do you delight in tormenting me?  
  
KT: Because you're so cute.  
  
Seto: Nothing I do is supposed to be cute.  
  
KT: Hey, you quoted yourself.  
  
Seto: ...  
  
KT: Please review and I will love you forever. Oh, did any of you get Mokuba's hamster's name?[For those of you who didn't: Bewd= abbreviations of Blue Eyes White Dragon] 


	2. Handling Angels Is No Easy Task

One Hell Of An Angel

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

To My Reviewers: Thanks a bunch, all of you! I didn't think this was going to go over as well as it did, thanks for reading and reviewing! Cookies for all! (Throws cookies to all the reviewers) Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Handling Angels Is No Easy Task

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Seto Kaiba was not in a good mood would have been the understatement of the century. It was bad enough that he had been stuck with a psychotic angel, but to add to his problems, Kage was completely ignorant to the world of humans. And it was now Seto's reluctant duty to teach her the ways of the Mortal World.

Seto was in the kitchen attempting to show Kage to make simple sandwiches. He had decided to put off showing the angelic creature how to wash dishes until after she had successfully completed her first meal. It was all but successful.

"No, Kage! The lettuce goes between the bread slices, not on it!" Seto corrected for the fifth time.

"Oh, heh, heh. Sorry." Kage laughed apologetcically, placing the lettuce under both slices of bread. "Like that?" She held up her 'sandwich'--which consisted of a slice of ham, cheese, two pieces of bread in the middle and lettuce and tomato on the bottom.

Seto stared at the abomination that could have been a sandwich. "No." He took the food from Kage, disassembling it quickly, "It's simple, the bread is the outside, whatever you want to add goes inside." He correctly placed each slice of food in its proper place. "It's that easy. There's no hidden trick to it."

Kage blinked, brushing a strand of white hair from her eyes, "It's like a turtle!"

"What?" Seto asked, eyeing the peculiar angel.

"Yea," Kage replied, taking the sandwich back, "see, the bread is like the shell, and the cheese, meat and whatnot is like the actual turtle, hidden in the shell. But I would never eat a turtle..." She grinned, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Seto arched an eyebrow, "You're the weirdest thing I have ever met."

"Ditto." Kage retorted, finishing the remains of the sandwich in two quick bites.

The swinging kitchen door opened as Mokuba--Bewd perched like a parrot on his shoulder--entered the kitchen, stopping short on his way to the refrigerator. He fixed Kage with a peculiar stare, an eyebrow arched in imitation of his brother's common expression, "Hello..."

Kage waved, "Hi, Mokuba."

Seto, thinking quickly, stepped in front of Kage, "Mokuba, this is Kage Tenshi. She just transferred to my school, and she's going to be staying with us for a while." He silently prayed Mokuba wouldn't ask why Kage was staying at their home of all people.

Mokuba smiled up at Kage, "That's cool. Where are you from, Kage?"

Kage immediately answered without thinking, "Heaven."

"Eh?" Mokuba blinked.

"It's a small town in America." Seto replied quickly.

"Oh. Well, uhh, America, that's cool. Anyway, I just came to get a soda," Mokuba said, opening the fridge quickly, "but it was nice meeting you, Kage. I'll see you later." He left the kitchen with a wave to his brother and his new housemate.

Once the boy was out of earshot, Kage turned to look at Seto, "Tenshi?"

Seto frowned, "What?"

"You told Mokuba my name was Kage Tenshi," the girl replied.

Seto shrugged, "It was the first word that came to my head. It means angel."

Kage smiled, "I like it. Kage Tenshi," she nodded to herself, "Kage Tenshi, it has a nice ring to it."

Seto smirked, "You realize most people do not go around complimenting their name."

"You realize I'm not like most people," Kage remarked as she left the kitchen in hopes of exploring the spacious mansion.

"That's the understatement of the century," Seto muttered to himself, following the angel, determined to keep her from breaking anything of value.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In an attempt to escape Kage's irritating questions, Seto had locked himself in his office. He glared menacingly at the blank screen of his laptop. Why, when he actually had some free time, was there absolutely no work for him to do? He smacked his head on the dark oak desk in frustration, "Dammit to hell."

"That looks painful," Kage remarked suddenly, startling Seto into a sitting position.

He narrowed his cold cerulean eyes at the angel, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of here?"

Kage looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Yup, you sure did."

Seto gave Kage a blank stare, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

The angel shook her head, "Nope. I got bored, wanted see what you were up to." She peered over Seto's shoulder at the laptop, "Hey, what does this thing do?"

"It's a laptop," Seto explained, climbing to his feet. He sighed as Kage immediately sat down in the chair.

The angel found the rotating chair highly amusing, "This is fun!" She attempted to spin herself faster and faster until she tumbled out of the chair, "Whoa, the room is spinning too!"

Seto rolled his eyes, "You're a complete idiot."

Kage jumped to her feet, grinning, "Let's play a game!"

"What?" Seto stared at the suddenly recovered girl. "You have way too much energy for your own good."

"How do you propose I get rid of this energy?" Kage asked, bouncing happily.

"We have to go to the park," Seto replied simply, smiling knowingly.

Kage cocked her head to one side, "Why?"

"Do you always ask questions?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why not?" came the quick retort.

Seto sighed, opening the door and stepping out of the office, "Just shut up. We're going to the park because that's where I take Mokuba when he's had too much sugar."

"Oh," Kage said, grinning cheerfully.

Seto blinked in mild surprise, "You actually managed to say only one word. Surprising."

Kage stuck out her tongue immaturely, "Shut up."

Seto ignored the girl, turning his attention to his brother, playing video games in the living room, "Hey, Mokuba, we're going to the park, put the game awa-"

"Awesome!" Mokuba cheered, tossing the control pad on the ground and hurrying to the front door. "Let's go!"

"Someone's had too much soda today," Seto remarked idly, following his energetic brother out the door. Kage giggled, skipping out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Domino Park was surprisingly empty for a Sunday. Seto noted a few children playing in the sandbox, their watchful mothers not far off. It was odd, though, usually on Sundays there would be a larger number of picnicers, skateboarders, and other people just there to relax and enjoy the scenery.

Mokuba didn't care how empty the park was, though. His attention was focused on the large oak tree curved regally over the slow flowing river bisecting the park. "Seto, can I climb the tree?"

Seto looked the tree up and down, not sure if he liked just how tall it was. "I don't know, Mokuba. It might be too tall for you, what if you fell out?"

Mokuba sighed, rolling his eyes, "C'mon, big brother. I'm not a little kid anymore. Please?" His tone changed to his award-winning whine.

"You're not a little kid anymore?" Seto asked, eyebrow raised, "I could have sworn only kids whined like that." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Mokuba with a small smile.

The ebony haired boy imitated his elder brother, even matching the haughty stance, "Don't make me use my ultimate weapon on you, Seto."

Seto blinked in surprise, holding up his hands defensively, "Please, not the Puppy Eyes, they're my only weakness!" He bowed his head, chin resting on his chest, "All right, you win. You can climb the tree."

"Yea!" Mokuba cheered happily, turning to face the tree. He stood there for a moment, debating which branch would be the easiest to reach.

"Need a boost, shorty?" Seto asked with amusing tinging his voice.

Mokuba grinned sheepishly, "Okay, so I'm still little, big deal. You gonna give me a boost or not?"

Seto shrugged, draping his trench coat on a small root, "Nope. You said you were big enough. Let's see you do it yourself." He sat down on a large above ground root from the tree, his back facing the river.

Mokuba turned back to the tree, frowning, "How can I get up there...?" He looked behind him when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

Kage smiled, "I can give you a boost." She folded her hands into a makeshift stirrup, giving Mokuba a leg up into the nearest branch.

"Thanks, Kage!" Mokuba laughed, climbing quickly up the higher branches.

"Kage," Seto called, getting the angel's attention, "you got him up there, so you have to watch him. You don't want to see what I'll do to you if he falls out of that tree." He smirked at Kage's frightened expression.

"Okay, okay," Kage waved her hands helplessly, "I'll watch him." She hopped onto a branch with absolute ease, immediately trailing Mokuba into the thick foliage.

Mokuba waved from the thick branch he was seated on, just below him sat Seto and the river, "Hey, Kage!" He gestured to a nearby limb, inviting the angel to sit by him. "I got an idea."

Kage, curiosity peaked, sat herself across from Mokuba, "Tell me."

Mokuba lowered his voice, "I know how we can get Seto to climb up here with us." He grinned at Kage's confused stare, "all we have to do is drop pinecones on his head. He'll ignore it for a little while, but soon enough he'll climb up here for retaliation."

"Then it's going to be a game of Hide-N-Seek," Kage giggled.

Mokuba nodded, "Yup." He stood up, stepping onto a lower branch to get a better view of Seto.

"Wait for me!" Kage said, jumping up too quickly. She tripped, falling from the branch she stood on. Mokuba hung on for dear life as Kage's antics violently shook the limb he was on. Kage hung from the end of a thin branch, her eyes wide with shock as the branch bent under her weight.

A loud splash behind Seto caused the teen to whirl around quickly. He searched the water with alert blue eyes, his worst fears realized when he spotted the body floating in the soft current. "Mokuba!" Without hesitation, he dove into the water, swimming out to the struggling swimmer.

"Big brother, what are you panicing about?" Mokuba called from just above Seto, he was seated comfortably in the tree.

Seto blinked, looking from his brother in the tree to who he thought was his brother in his arms.

Kage grinned up at him, "Hi, Seto."

With a disgruntled growl, Seto dropped Kage back in the water and swam back to shore. He completely ignored Kage's indignant protests as she climbed onto the bank.

"That was low, Seto, really low," Kage muttered, shivering from the frigid water.

Mokuba clambored down the tree, pausing as he reached the lowest branch. "Kage, you hurt?" Seto immediately reached up and took him from the tree, placing him back on solid ground.

Kage smiled, "Just my pride, Mokuba." She blinked as Seto draped his coat over her shoulders. "Thank you..." she said, smiling in gratitude.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Mokuba who fell out of the tree," Seto replied, eyes focused on the park's main gates. "Let's go home, it's getting late."

Mokuba and Kage nodded, "All right."

Kage, following the two brothers, walked at a slower pace. "Psst! Kage!" A small male voice called from a nearby tree.

Kage looked toward the voice and back at Seto and Mokuba, "I have to check something, I'll catch up in a minute!" Seto waved a hand in signal that he heard he. Slipping behind the tree, Kage glared down at a snowy white cat, "What do you want Hyou?"

The cat blinked, stretching downy black wings idly, "Came to visit you. Who's the human you're hanging out with?"

Kage shrugged, "I'm kind of guarding him."

"Guarding him?" the cat asked, blinking emerald eyes, "Wouldn't you have to be an angel to do that?"

"Shut up!" Kage snapped, "I am an angel!"

Hyou yawned, scratching at his ear, "Yea, sure, and I'm a full grown mountain lion." He fixed the girl with a stern glare, "Look. You may be part angel, but you're also part demon, which actually makes you a danger to humans."

"I wouldn't harm Seto! Or Mokuba!" Kage shouted, kicking at the cat.

Laughing coldly from the branch he now sat in, Hyou shook his head, "Why are you protecting them? It's none of your business, if the Heavens wanted them to be guarded, they would have sent a real angel, not an exile." He licked his paw, "So, what's your motive?"

==========================================

KT: Yay! I finished the second chapter! I even managed a cliffhanger!

Seto: Took you long enough.

KT: Shut up! I have tons of ideas for this story, it's just hard to organize them and give it an actual plot.

Seto: So, you're actually going to continue with this?

KT: Yup! People seem to like it.

Seto: Well, they're crazy.

KT: Don't insult the reviewers! They make me happy and when I'm happy you're safe from harm.

Seto: Point taken...


End file.
